Today's gaining machine typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display or reels that provide wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games typical in the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Players also appreciate the reliability of a gaming machine, as do the casino operators. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining, exciting, and reliable machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
When a gaming machine is not operating due to configuration, reconfiguration or troubleshooting, it is not contributing revenue for the owner of the gaming machine. Unfortunately, the software used in previous systems to configure and diagnose problems on a gaming machine may often be responsible for substantial periods of downtime. One issue is that there may be a mismatch between the types of peripherals attached to a gaming machine and the configuration data for the gaming machine. For example, the gaming machine may have a button panel having nine buttons while the configuration data may indicate that a sixteen button panel is present. Such mismatches can lead to the incorrect operation of the gaming machine, or the gaming machine may not operate at all. In either case, the gaming machine operator can suffer a loss of revenue associated with the downtime due to the inoperable gaming machine and further expense in having a technician correct the problem.
A second issue is that it can be difficult to correctly configure a gaming machine. Often numerous switches, jumpers or other hardware must be set correctly so that software reading the switch or jumper settings can operate properly on the machine. It is easy to incorrectly set a jumper or switch, resulting in an incorrectly configured gaming machine.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for the present invention.